


What If We Stayed

by EvanDiaz_TKReyes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Relationship, M/M, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanDiaz_TKReyes/pseuds/EvanDiaz_TKReyes
Summary: Buck and Eddie talk about their future and what would it mean if they stayed in LA.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	What If We Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favoret fics I have written. Hope you enjoy it as much reading it as I did writing it!

Buck was still wide awake even though it was 2:30 in the morning.

On the 118's last shift they had been called to one of LA's many beaches because a little girl had choked on a grape. The family was sitting around a campfire just before sunset, snacking on an assortment of finger foods and the dad was telling them a scary story. It was just one of those freak accidents. 

After Hen successfully removed the grape and Chim agreed when Hen said Autumn (the little girl) did not need to go to the hospital. Buck told the parents that it is less likely a child will choke if the cut round things like grapes in half's or quarters. The parents were relieved and thanked the whole team for their help and for Bucks advice. 

The team was packing up the truck and the ambulance when Buck looked out at the ocean and saw that the sun was setting. He was frozen to the spot as he watched the beauty and and absorbed the calmness of that moment. The rest of the team came to stand next to him. When all that was left of the sunset was the orange glow of the horizon Hen said softly 

"that was breathtaking, going out on call and finishing it with a view like really makes you love LA and how much of a home it really can be" 

Everyone nodded or hummed in agreement.

"Well guys we do have to get back to the station at some point"

"Yeah, yeah Bobby, were going"

Everyone turned and got into the truck, taking their seats.

\----

Buck rolled over in bed and lightly shook Eddie's shoulder.

"Mmmmmm" hummed Eddie

"What if we stayed?"

\----

Two years ago

Buck and Eddie were standing FBI director West's office as he spoke to them

"You two are going to be doing an OP together in LA, you will be working as firemen at station 118. You will be leaving to go to LA fire academy in 2 weeks. A house has been set up for you guys to share and yes, SSA Diaz your son will be going with you. The objective of the mission is to take down a group known as the White Saviors. SSA Diaz and SSA Buckley, you two will be overseeing the OP in its entirety, you guys will be there for almost three years"

"Yes, sir" two voices said in unison.

Out in the hallway they turned to each other.

"How do we keep managing to get stationed together?"

"Divine intervention" responds Eddie

"We meet in Iraq after I got shot in the SEAL's and you patched me up"

"Patched you up? I saved your life" Buck laughed and bumps Eddie's shoulder as they walk

"That you did, love"

"Were at work" Eddie says glancing around

"Relax, pretty much everybody knows we're dating"

"Dosent mean I wanna deal with the paper work"

"Good point, plus we'll have to keep our relationship under wraps at this firehouse too"

"Had not thought about that" Eddie says and his face falls

"After that our deployments matched up and then after retiring from the military we both got into the FBI and have stayed at the same field offices our entire times here" Buck says jumping back into their previous conversation like the overexcited puppy that he was.

"We have been pretty lucky haven't we"

"Chris is going to be exited to go to LA"

"Over the moon" Eddie agreed"

\----

"You wanna retire from the FBI?"

Buck had been thinking alot since the sunset and Hens words. LA really had become their little family's (that he supposed wasent so little anymore, with the team being so close) home in such a short amount of time. The thought of leaving everything, uprooting yet again, he didnt like it.

"I love LA Eddie, I love our life here, I love how much we've grown and I know Chris loves it here"

"We finally have a family bigger than just the three of us, we both love being firefighters, having a support system for the first time in our lives is absolutely amazing. Finding Maddie again after so long, I know how much you love her, I do too and Chris loves having his Aunt Maddie, even if he only calls her that in front of us. Chris has a school and friends he is exited to see every day. And the thought of moving again losing all of this..."

"Is heartbreaking" Buck finished for Eddie

"Exactly" agreed and then continued "And image if we stayed, we could tell everyone about us"

"We could get married"

Eddie paused

"Evan Buckley are you asking me to marry you?"

Buck reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a little velvety black box and opened it. Inside was a simple black band.

"I've had this for a while, I just wasent sure when to give it to you, but talking about staying and putting down roots... Eddie Diaz, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you" Eddie said with the biggest smile on his face matched only by Bucks. "Let's stay in LA and get married"

Eddie leaned over and Buck met him halfway and they kissed like it was their first kiss, full of hope and promise for the future.

\----

They knew they couldn't tell anybody about the engagement until the OP was finished (except for Chris of course, that kid could keep a secret so well his parents didnt know weather they should be proud, thankful or worried about his teenage years, he was so happy he started crying) and they were actually retired. Thankfully they had been granted retirement after this OP was done. 

Three monthes later they we're sitting outside a run down trailer park in their unmarked black SUV. They had finally collected enough to take down the leader of the White Saviors and hopefully everyone else involved.

The raid went down without a hitch and they put away an estimated 90 percent of the White Saviors. Overall a successful OP.

About halfway through the next shift everyone is sitting in the loft. Hen at the table reading one of her med school books and taking notes. Chim on the couch reading a parenting book, Bobby cooking something in the kitchen and Eddie scrolling through Instagram.

"We should all go to the park tomorrow bring all the kids and Karen, Athena, Micheal and Maddie and have a barbeque" Buck said from his place acting as Bobby's sous chef

There was a chorus of "sounds good" and "I'm in" from the other four. 

"Any particular reason" asked Bobby

"Just been awhile since we did anything with everybody outside of work"

"Okay what time should we be there?"

"Does two sound good to everyone?"

Another chorus of agreements.

\----

The next day at the park Buck stood up from his place next to Christopher on the picnic table.

"So me and Eddie have something to tell you guys"

"You two finnally pulled your heads out of your butts and are dating?" Hen asked

"Well yeah, we did that years ago, but also..."

"Years?"

"How?"

"What?"

"If you would let me finish I would explain everything"

Buck went on to explain them meeting in Iraq Buck as a Navy SEAL and Eddie as an Army medic. Them falling in love Buck becoming Christopher's legal dad them retiring and becoming FBI agents everything about moving around and the OP which made it so they couldn't tell their team anything. Then about how they decided to retire yet again from the FBI and stay in LA and finnally about how they got engaged about three months ago. Eddie jumped in where Buck forgot something or where he wanted to add something aka embarrassing stories about Buck. When they were done everybody was looking at them dumbfounded, even Maddie and Hen.

All at once everybody exploded in questions. 

"Slow down, I promise we will get to all of them"

The next hour was full of them answering everybody's questions. Luckily everybody understood not to ask about Chris's mom in front of him.

In this cacophony of questions. The air full of love Eddie reached out and grabbed Bucks hand. They knew they made the right decision in staying. They were going to be very happy here with their overly exited family who had so much love swirling around and connecting all of them in a big wierd confusing yet somehow functioning family.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to make it super dialogue heavy. Tell me how I did!


End file.
